lily_staricha_and_her_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
USA (Forest) Coven
Meet the USA (Forest) Coven, last located in Bumble Town, Upper Peninsula, Michigan, United States of America. This coven was founded by Callen, one of the thirteen coven or family members. The USA (Forest) Coven is the vegetarian coven of the vampires, and dwells among humans. Sadly, only two of the existing members of the Forest Coven survive. Learn more about the Forest Coven's family members, history, and gifts below. Members The Forest Coven was founded by Callen, and his wife, Iris in the 1890s. Callen and Iris would welcome an additional 11 families members into the coven. With each addition, Callen and Iris would become the Father and Mother of the Forest Coven. Each member has their own history, gift, and story to tell. Callen Dryago The first member of the Forest Coven was Callen Dryago. Originally from England, having been turned by a mysterious vampire by the name of Mystry. Callen would go to meet his wife, Iris, in the 1620s. As his coven grew, Callen accepted all members has his own children. Callen is also known for begin close friends with Dexter, one of the leaders of the Lyore before Carlislese's rein. Iris Dryago Iris was turned by Callen in the 1620s. It is unclear what year Iris actually was turned for there was little record keeping. Iris would join Callen as his wife in the Forest Coven. Later becoming the mother to future members such as Kypton and Liza. Everyone in the Forest Coven deeply respects Iris as the Forest Coven's mother. Her rules within the Forest Coven are not disrespected. Rachel Dryago Rachel Dryago is known for her beauty, which is unlike any other vampire, and far beyond that of another vampires. Rachel was born as Rachel May Brandon to Jonas Brandon, who was a young layer. The mother of Rachel is unknown, having died when Rachel was a mere child. Though tragedy struck the beauty's family when Rachel watched her two sisters die to something surprising. Other interesting people in Rachel's past include Paris, Hale, Joahans, and Conner. Rachel would join the Forest Coven in 1927 after bleeding to death. Rachel in the Forest Coven would become the beauty, and later on marry Brock. Rachel is known for her special ability on beauty beyond all others. To learn even more about Rachel May Brandon Dryago, visit her page. Brock Brock is the large loving teddy bear of the Forest Coven. Brock was born on January 1st, 1908 and would later join the Forest Coven in 1926. Brock was born as Brock Davis Hellens, to Dieter and Leanne Hellens. Growing up in a large family, Brock was used to begin the successful child. As for his siblings were successful as well. Brock's family consisted of his older brothers, Tony and Chase, his older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. His nephew and niece, Ryan and Rose, plus his finance, Tina, and his sister-in-law, Abby. Brock died on Christmas Eve, 1926 from an infection disease that ate away as his body. Callen would turn him that night. Brock is known as the loving caring family member who is full of life. To learn more about the fun loving Brock, visit his page. Fice